


Equalize

by TheoKobayashi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, dessa vez não é angst, na real essa fic já tá postada no nyah faz tempo e esqueci de trazer pra cá
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/TheoKobayashi
Summary: Equalizar significa igualar, estar em sintonia. O relacionamento de Viktor e Yuuri era assim, sincronizado com a rádio que eram seus sentimentos.[One shot | Viktuuri]





	Equalize

**Author's Note:**

> Equalize é uma música que me acalma em ataques de pânico e que posso ficar a tarde toda escutando que não vou enjoar, é algo que me dá a mesma sensação de estar apaixonado.  
> Adivinha decidiu fazer fanfic fo OTP baseado na música? Eu mesmo.
> 
> O anime não pertence, mas sim ao estúdio Mappa e a Kubo-sensei.  
> A música usada na fanfiction também não, Equalize pertence a Pitty. ♥  
> Arte da capa: https://twitter.com/siginooon69
> 
> Esta fanfic também se encontra no Wattpad e Nyah Fanfiction. Em qualquer outro site é plágio, denuncie!

Entrar em  _sintonia_  era algo importante para Yuuri, principalmente com a música. Precisa sentir no fundo de sua alma e dar o seu melhor, entrar em ritmo com a música e poder transmitir todos os seus sentimentos aos espectadores daquela competição acirrada. Iria fazer uma reflexão de tudo aquilo que estava guardado na sua alma quando ouvia a música de seu programa.

Mas não era só a música que estava igualada ao seu sentimental, existia uma pessoa que entrava em  _sincronia_  mais ainda com o nipônico. Este era Viktor Nikiforov, a “Lenda Viva” da patinação no gelo que hoje era um treinador, mas que ainda carregava o título pelas suas inúmeras vitórias, inclusive cinco vitórias consecutivas nos últimos Grand Prix.

Yuuri o admirava desde que se lembrava por gente, era a inspiração para sua vida e que estava ali o guiando por aquele esporte. O russo foi sua motivação para seguir em frente, para não desistir. Era difícil de acreditar que ele estava ali em Hasetsu o treinando, que por hora havia parado de patinar nos rinques gelados.

O santo poderia não bater nos primeiros encontros, poderia ficar aquele clima estranho, mas não foi isso que aconteceu no banquete. As competições de dança, o poledance com Chris, tudo aquilo fez Viktor se entreter e, claro, se interessar em Yuuri, tanto que dançaram colados um no outro, embora o moreno não se lembrasse nada disso até o recordarem em Barcelona.

O ritmo rola fácil  
Parece que foi ensaiado

Era desde esse momento que Viktor sabia que Yuuri era diferente. O russo estava há cerca de 20 anos dedicando sua vida fielmente a patinação. Namorada, bebida, dinheiro, sua vida poderia ser descrita como luxuosa, mas nada disso significava que tinha uma vida feliz, eram apenas prazeres carnais e bens materiais. Sua vida era desregulada e cheia de amarguras. Queria ser feliz, queria conhecer mais a vida e o amor.

E foi nesse jantar que teve os melhores momentos em 20 anos. Foi ai que percebeu que poderia ter seu “Life and Love”, era Yuuri Katsuki que mostrou esse lado novo da vida.

Seu jeito tímido era fofo, enquanto seu estado ébrio era totalmente o inverso. Aquela noite foi tão intensa e divertida para ambos. Viktor havia descoberto que havia mais coisas além da vida regada aos prazeres e a patinação. Era ele que deu um novo sentido ao russo.

E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é

Mesmo não lembrando durante os oito meses que ficaram treinando juntos, Yuuri foi muito próximo de Viktor e vice versa, a relação entre os dois era harmoniosa. Na maioria das vezes sempre estavam juntos, não só treinando, mas aproveitando a vida como amigos. Tinha alguém ali para carregar o treinador após suas bebedeiras, alguém para abraçar o nipônico quando tinha seus breakdowns pela ansiedade que os rinque lhe traziam. Eles se transbordavam, se igualavam, se  _equalizavam_.

Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa frequência que só a gente sabe

Os dois tinham sua  _frequência_ , sua estabilidade que só os dois entediam. Podiam se ficar em um silêncio que não fosse esquisito, mas sim aproveitador. A companhia de cada um era mais que bem vinda, mesmo que fossem ficar quietos, apenas admirando o céu ou o que estivessem olhando. Entendiam sentimentos pelos olhares, sem trocar nenhuma palavra, afinal, estavam  _sintonizados_  na mesma rádio que mediava suas músicas.

Gestos, coreografias, olhares, beijos, expressões. Tudo era uma demonstração de amor. O Eros de Yuuri era uma provocação para Viktor soltar o mais selvagem de seus sentidos, não só carnal, mas seu emocional também. Deixar de levar pelas  _ondas_  das músicas da rádio que estavam, entregar-se por completo e sentir o prazer de ter um amor que lhe entendesse, poder ter alguém que pudesse colocar tudo em seu lugar, que poderia deixar sua estação musical no ar até nas maiores tempestades e ventanias. Poder dar estabilidade nos piores momentos da vida.

Aquilo tudo estava eternizado nas atitudes e performances. Tudo era feito com um propósito e, assim, gravado na alma. Os olhares durantes as apresentações, os pulos perfeitos, as mãos fazendo movimentos pelo corpo insinuavam muitas coisas, tudo isso ia da interpretação pessoal.

Sua conexão não era apenas dentro dos rinques, também era fora. O ouro é um metal, mas não tem a melhor condutibilidade elétrica como a prata ou o cobre, porém, as alianças que usavam poderiam conduzir muitos sentimentos, uma conexão entre o treinador e seu aluno. Os noivos. O amuleto da sorte que selaria essa junção entre os dois. Metais poderiam atrapalhar na transmissão das ondas? Não sabiam, mas se era pra desviar, aquelas alianças desafiaram a física e só os uniu mais.

A partir daquele dia no Templo Expiatório da Sagrada Família, ao som do coro, a  _sintonia_  ficou perfeita e era possível ter uma  _rádio_  tranquila entre Nikiforov e Katsuki, não que fosse ruim antes, mas aquilo pode fazer a freqüência que só os dois podiam se sentir confortáveis. Era perfeita.

A união estava selada, estava  _equalizada_.

Eu te transformei nessa canção pra poder te gravar em mim.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado pela leitura!


End file.
